


To the End of Infinity

by GallifreyanPi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alone Together, Always end up here, Angst, Broken, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, Doctor Who Feels, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FOREVER LOVE, Fear, Fear of the light, Fear/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan, I just love thoschei ok, Loneliness, OTP Feels, Opposites Attract, Past Theta/Koschei, Relationship(s), Sadness, The Vault (Doctor Who), Time Ladies, Time Lords, Worry, You fix me, You make me a better person, fear of the dark, last of the time lords, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPi/pseuds/GallifreyanPi
Summary: Basically twissy, angst, with a little bit of fluff.Thank you, and enjoy!!





	To the End of Infinity

Missy stood perfectly still before the window as the glowing golden sun appeared above the paper thin horizon, bathing the morning in warm, bright light, a symbol of hope to the earth.

That was enough. She grabbed the velvet curtains and roughly tugged them shut, shrouding the room in cool, gloomy darkness. Breathing heavily, she let out a sigh and sat rigid in the middle of the floor. And waited. 

It always began like this, every day. Gazing out the window (but no, it wasn't a real window, not in here: not in the vault) and watching, even hoping for the rising sun. Then blocking out its loving brightness, disappearing into darkness. 

Always afraid of the shadows, yet familiar to their cold but inviting depths. Always afraid of the light, shining, illuminating her for everyone to see. Including her. So she blocks it out and seals herself off. 

* * *

A few minutes later, she heard the door swing smoothly open and padding footsteps cross the room to stand beside her. 

"Missy?" 

"Doctor." She replied, standing up. "Do have a seat. What have you got for me today? Something expensive I hope. Or dangerous."

She flashed him a ridiculous smile. He didn't laugh. Missy frowned. "What is it?"

He glanced at her quickly. "Nothing. It's just... nothing." He kept looking at her with little sideways glances, as if he was having an internal debate. 

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Well, it's clearly something. Just look at those eyebrows. They look as if they're on the verge of attacking each other!" 

Again, not even a smile. The Doctor pressed his lips together grimly. "Missy. Are you ok?"

"Me, ok? Of course I am. You're the one keeping me locked up in this vault. I should be asking if you're ok!" 

He seemed to rock on his feet guiltily. She regretted what she just said. Somewhat. The Doctor glanced at her shiftily and squinted. 

"It's a bit dark in here. I can hardly see." He reached for the curtains. 

"No!" cried Missy. 

"No?" asked the Doctor. Missy took a deep breath in, "What I mean is... I just didn't want to... it doesn't really matter." 

It was the Doctor's turn to gaze at her suspiciously. He drew open the curtains. Missy turned her back as light flowed into the room. It tickled the back of her neck and she reached up a hand to scratch it, as if that would remove the prickling sensation the warmth caused. 

The Doctor was there. "Missy-"

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied curtly and crossed the room into the umbra in the corner. She shivered in the coldness of the dim light. The Doctor followed her. 

"Missy, what's wrong-"

"Everything! Everything is wrong! Everything since you brought me to this bloody vault!"

Her Scottish accent was beginning to bleed through in her rage

"We used to be best friends, Theta. Or don't you remember? Then you left, and ever since I've been chasing you across half the galaxy! Do you recall what I said to you when we first met in these regenerations? I need my friend back. And I do. But I fear he is gone."

Missy was breathing heavily by now, fire in her eyes smoking through to her stare. The Doctor surveyed her, saying nothing. 

"So,  _Theta_ , what do you have to say? Have you forgotten where you came from? Don't you remember Gallifrey, us? Don't you remember me?"

She had slipped into talking in Gallifreyan. The Doctor's eyes shone with melancholy. He replied with the same musical tongue. "Koschei. What can I-" 

"Stay with me. I can't handle it anymore. Help me though it all. The dark, the light. I can't take it.

Stay with me, hold me, or I'm sinking in a sea of loss. There is no coming back from that. Everything is wrong. You are, always have been so utterly, irritatingly right.

I need you to bring me back. To bring us back. Theta. Just this once, I need your help. Be here. Please, Theta"

It was too much, to see him standing there, seemingly expressionless. She fled, back into her room. 

Choking back tears, that seemed to cut into her throat like the vice of endings, she let her hair down. Casting herself onto her large, bed, so lonely, afraid. She stayed there, unmoving.

* * *

Many hours later, when the dusky sunset gave way to a twilight sky, she heard a knock on the door. She squeezed her eyes shut as someone entered. 

"Koschei. I-"

"No words, she replied, eyes closed, not warning to wake from this perfect, must-be dream. "Hold me."

And he did. All night arms protecting her seemingly fragile frame, hands gently stroking her hair. And his lips. All night locked in an eternal, looping embrace. Theta and Koschei. At the start. And now at the end. An infinite ending. A close that could outlast the universe. The end of infinity. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
